Bitter Sweet Memories
by Logophilia32
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan yang disengaja oleh teman-temannya membuat Sakura kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sosok yang sedari sekolah menengah dikaguminya. Ditemani Secangkir Americano dan Espresso mereka berbincang menyelami masa lalu dan memperbaiki apa yang seharusnya diperbaiki selepas sepuluh tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka gara-gara selai strawberry./AU


**Bitter-Sweet Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Disclaimer ; Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anna Logophilia present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura**

_[Warning : Alternative Universe, OOC, Typo-s, Oneshoot, Garing, Alur 'Setrika', Ide pasaran tapi bukan jiplakan, murni isi otak Author]_

_._

.

.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_. _

Secangkir _Americano_ panas dan secangkir _Espresso_ masih mengepul di sebuah meja dekat kaca jendela besar yang menghadap ke keramaian jalanan di malam hari. Dua insan yang menduduki kursi tersebut masih belum membuka suara sejak 15 menit setelah mereka memesan minuman yang bahkan minuman-minuman itu pun belum mereka minum.

Uchiha Sasuke, sosok pria yang berambut _darkblue_ itu masih menatap sosok perempuan yang berambut merah muda di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan Haruno Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya. Gugup. Tentu saja ia gugup di tatap sedemikian itu oleh sosok yang dikaguminya sedari mereka masih sekolah menengah.

Dengan modal nekat dan meremas kain roknya Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memecah keheningan. Akan tetapi begitu ia mendongkak matanya langsung bersirobok dengan iris kelam malam yang entah sejak kapan onyx itu memandangnya lembut. Sontak pipi Sakura memunculkan semburat merah yang ketara sampai ke telinga.

"Kenapa kau begitu gugup Sakura?" Sakura tertegun mendengar suara bariton yang baru saja menyebut namanya, entah kenapa ada kesejukan dihatinya ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya.

"A-aku tidak apa. Kupikir kita datang ke acara reuni terlalu awal, uhh di mana Ino dan Hinata?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang membuatnya kembali bertemu sosok di depannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, aku tau kau sepertinya sedang sibuk dan terpaksa kemari karena ulah Naruto. Jika kau bosan duduk di sini kurasa lebih baik percakapan ini kita akhiri dan kau bisa pulang."

Begitu selesai berucap, Sakura merasakan tatapan tajam mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa kau merasa terintimidasi olehku?" tanya Sasuke "Tatap orang yang berbicara di hadapanmu Sakura?"

Sakura mendongkak dan ia menatap iris onyx itu menatap tajam padanya.

"M-maafkan aku, kupikir jika kau terus di sini bersamaku …,"

"Aku nyaman bersamamu." Sakura sontak menatap Sasuke, ia melihat raut terkejut di wajah Sasuke dan pria itu mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, mati-matian ia menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Ia tak ingin pria dihadapannya tersinggung.

"Ya, aku hanya takut saja," balasnya kembali seusai meredakan tawanya dan mulai menyeruput Espresso yang di pesannya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui Sasuke terlihat tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah melupakan

kecanggunganya.

Sakura melihat ke kaca jendela, cafe ini menyajikan pemandangan kota yang masih sibuk di malam hari. Tetap saja masih terdapat kesan indah dan hangat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita berdua terlihat bersama seperti ini Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat langit malam yang tak terlihat bintang-bintang sekalipun.

Serupa dengan harapannya. Kelam.

Sasuke meminum _Americano_ nya yang sudah mulai menghangat. Ia tampak terdiam sesaat entah menikmati kopi yang dipesannya atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya begitu dirasa Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apakah ke—"

"Tenang saja Sakura, mungkin beberapa menit lagi, dan kita pulang. Katakan saja pada kekasihmu itu aku tak akan merebut sesuatu yang berharga darinya, pun jika aku sangat menginginkannya."

Gadis itu meringis.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Kurasa justru Sasuke-kun lah yang sepertinya akan dikhawatirkan kekasihmu jika melihat kita berdua di sini."

Sakura tersenyum kecut, ia menutupinya dengan meminum kopinya kembali walau emeraldnya memang terlihat sarat akan kesenduan atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah memiliki kekasih." Alis Sasuke terangkat tak menerima ucapan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terbatuk beberapa saat dan ia memandang Sasuke kaget.

"Kau kan … dan Shion … waktu di High School."

Sakura tak bisa merangkai kata-katanya, pikirannya masih melayang ke masa di saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki pacar.

"Kami tidak berpacaran."

"Oh begitu …."

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Akasuna itu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha … aduh perutku, Haha, Sasori-kun itu sepupuku, Sasuke," jelas Sakura sambil mengusap sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

"Aku kan tidak tau, kau dengannya lengket sekali dan dia sepertinya menyukaimu," ujar Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

"Mana mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai seseorang selain—"

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia enggan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu pun terlihat menghentikan tangan yang hendak meminum kopinya, ia menatap Sakura dengan raut penasaran.

"Kau apa?"

"Ha-ha … tidak kok."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Espresso miliknya. Sasuke kembali mengingatkan dirinya ke masa dimana dirinya sangat tergila-gila pada pria itu dan rupanya debaran itu masih ada hingga saat ini. Sayangnya sampai saat ini pun ia masih menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya.

"Sakura,"/"Sasuke-kun,"

"Kau duluan," ujar Sasuke sembari berdehem pelan.

"Ah tidak, Sasuke-kun. Kau duluan saja." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hn. Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan ketika menyebut namanya, Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kering seketika. Ia meminum Espresso-nya sejenak dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingat saat sebelum penerimaan siswa baru waktu itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar, namun setelahnya pipi Sakura merona merah karena tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum miring ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hn. Tentu saja Gadis Roti."

Mereka mulai membicarakan memori masa lalu mereka. Mencari hal-hal yang seharusnya dibenarkan. Kepingan puzzle pertama yang membuat mereka harus menyusun kepingan puzzle yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Sakura bangun kesiangan, ia baru saja pindah rumah dari Suna ke Konoha dikarenakan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Semalam badannya masih pegal karena telah membereskan barang-barang untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah dan celakanya kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu bangun terlambat jika terlalu capek membuat dirinya hampir mendapatkan masalah pagi ini.

Ia berlari dengan mulutnya yang terjejal sepasang roti selai strawberry, mengejar sebuah bua yang hampir saja meninggalkannya.

"Hah … untung saja tidak ketinggalan bus." gumam Sakura pelan meskipun mulutnya masih mengunyah potongan roti terakhir dengan selai strawberry yang masih tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya.

Saat dirinya hendak mencari kursi kosong tiba-tiba bis yang ditumpanginya mengerem secara mendadak dan membuatnya terjatuh menimpa seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Sakura segera bangkit dari posisinya, tetapi ketika Sakura mendongkak melihat sosok yang ditimpanya jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak barang beberapa saat.

Sepasang onyx tajam dihadapannya membuat Sakura menjadi gugup apalagi wajah tampan dengan alis yang menukik tajam itu membuat sosok pemuda dihadapannya terlihat gagah, hidung yang mancung dan bibir tipis, Sakura terpana melihatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada di atasku?" Suara baritone pemuda itu membuat Sakura gelagapan dan segera bangkit dari tubuh pemuda itu.

Walau wangi tubuh pemuda itu masih bisa Sakura rasakan walau sudah berdiri.

"A-aku minta maaf." Sakura menunduk dengan wajah gugup.

Dilihatnya pemuda itu melirik seragam atasnya yang terlihat noda merah.

"Hn. Kupikir ber-_make-up_ ke sekolah secara berlebihan itu dilarang," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas.

Bukan karena merasa memakai _make up_ tetapi karena orang-orang di bus sekarang terfokus padanya dan karena ucapan pemuda itu membuat dirinya kesal.

"Dengar tuan pantat ayam, aku tidak pernah memakai make up ketika ke sekolah. Lalu yang ada pada bajumu itu hanyalah selai strawberry dari roti yang kumakan!" balas Sakura dengan pelan dan penuh penekanan supaya pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya mendengar.

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan."

Sakura melirik seragam pemuda itu dan setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata pemuda di hadapannya itu merupakan siswa di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Ia melirik name tag yang tertera di seragamnya.

**'Uchiha Sasuke**'

"Kau tidak ingin duduk atau ingin terus memandangiku dan selai strawberrymu di bajuku?" Sakura mengerjap, ia mencebik sebelum duduk

dengan kasar di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela bis, tiba-tiba seseorang mencolek lengannya dan menyodorkan sapu tangan bermotif bunga sakura.

"Bersihkan noda di bajumu atau orang-orang akan salah paham." ujar Sakura seakan memberi penjelasan.

"Hn."

Sasuke menerimanya dengan gumaman singkat, tetapi sebelum ia mengembalikan sapu tangan itu bus sudah berhenti di depan sekolahnya.

"Kau ambil saja, atau buang saja aku masih punya banyak," ucap Sakura sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan segera turun dari bus.

"Gadis roti yang aneh." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Sakura dan teman barunya Yamanaka Ino bergegas memasuki kelas yang akan mereka tempati, mereka bahkan telah memutuskan untuk menjadi teman sebangku.

"Kau tau, Sakura, di sini senpai-senpainya keren loh. Apalagi Sasuke-senpai. Kyaaa dia paling tampan."

Sakura tertegun mendengar Ino menyebut nama Sasuke, bukankah orang itu yang tadi di bus bersamanya.

"Sasuke-senpai itu siapa, Ino?" tanya Sakura lantas memasang wajah penasarannya membuat jiwa gosip Ino memuncak.

"Sasuke-senpai itu paling terkenal se-sekolah ini, Saku. Apalagi dia itu jenius dan selalu menjadi langganan juara satu di kelasnya. Oh iya, asal kau tau dia itu calon pewaris kedua perusahaan Uchiha setelah kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Dia itu ketua komite kedisiplinan loh, dan kapten tim basket sekolah kita."

Sakura hanya memandang takjub pada Ino. Gadis pirang itu seperti mesin informasi paling _up-to-date_ yang pernah ada.

"Omong-omong kau tau banyak soal Uchiha-senpai itu, apa kau menyukainya?" tuding Sakura sambil memunjuk wajah Ino dengan curiga. Ino malah tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau tau Sakura, tidak ada perempuan manapun yang tidak menyukai Sasuke-senpai. Aku menyukainya, hanya saja jika mencintainya aku tidak ingin."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tidak tau mana gosip yang benar, tapi sebagian kudengar Sasuke-senpai tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan, Karin-senpai yang jadi primadona sekolah ini saja ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Tetapi sebagian kudengar Sasuke-senpai itu sedang berhubungan dengan Shion-senpai ah gadis lugu itu memang imut sih. Tetapi tetap saja aku yang paling imut!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ mendengar bagian akhir ucapan Ino. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetapi ada setitik rasa sakit ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ino, ini kan masih jam istirahat, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin. Aku membawa bento kali ini." Sakura mengeluarkan bento dari tasnya, Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru Ino semangat.

"A-ano … a-apakah aku bo-boleh ikut? A-aku juga membawa bento." Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke pada seorang gadis berambut navy bermata indigo.

Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

"Hei tentu saja boleh. Ayo, dan siapa namamu? Aku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal," ujar Ino sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"N-na-namaku Hyuga Hi-Hinata."

"Nah, Hinata salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura."

Sakura merangkul pula Hinata dan memberi gadis itu senyuman lebar. Hinata akhirnya tersenyum dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin yang ramai mau tak mau membuat ketiga gadis berlainan warna rambut itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kantin dan beralih untuk memakan makanan mereka di taman belakang sekolah.

"Haha, rasanya asyik sekali. Seperti kita sedang berpiknik atau bertamasya," ujar Sakura sambil melahap makanannya. "Hinata boleh kucoba makananmu?"

"Tentu, ka-kalian boleh mencobanya."

"Hei, kau tak perlu gugup jika bersama kami. Benar 'kan Sakura?"

"Huum tentu, wahh … Hinata masakanmu enak sekali, ajari aku memasak seperti ini ya," ujar Sakura tetap berbicara memuji Hinata walau mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, jidat."

"Kau juga makan sama rakusnya, pig."

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan-kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Ino-chan!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Tetapi dua pemuda kemudian menghampiri mereka. Dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke.

"Yahh, dia lagi." gerutu Ino.

"Ino-chan! Apa aku boleh meminta bekal makan siangmu?" tanya pemuda berambut blonde spike dan memiliki tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku saja ditawari makanan oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Lain kali kau harus memintanya pada Kushina baa-san." Ino mengela napas melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

"Kalau begitu apa kami boleh bergabung?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Ino hanya memelototi sepupunya itu dengan sadis. Tetapi tiba-tiba …,

"A-aku membawa bento de-dengan isi yang ba-banyak. J-jika Naruto-senpai mau, k-kau bo-boleh ambil saja."

Sakura dan Ino memandang Hinata, mereka berdua mengamati tingkah laku Hinata.

"Baiklah kami bergabung, ayo Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menempatkan diri di samping Hinata.

Karena disamping Naruto ada Ino, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sakura dan Hinata.

Sasuke melihat potongan tomat yang tersusun rapi di kotak bento Sakura, dan _Onigiri_ yang berukuran sedang. Ia memandang gadis berambut gulali itu.

"Jika kau mau kau boleh memakannya," ujar Sakura yang sebenarnya memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Ino masih mengomeli sepupunya dan menasehati Hinata agar tidak terlalu baik pada siapapun. Sasuke mengambil irisan tomat dan melahapnya sampai habis, lalu ia mengambil satu buah _Onigiri_ dan memakannya

dengan tenang.

Sakura mengalihkan matanya menonton Ino yang masih mengomel dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa melihat tingkah Ino dan wajah konyolnya Naruto. Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang masih tertawa, tanpa disadarinya sendiri senyuman tipis timbul di wajahnya yang selalu datar.

Sampai ketika seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil gadis bersurai pirang pucat dan bermata indigo.

Gadis itu Shion. "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke bangkit dan segera mengikutinya.

"Dobe aku duluan, dan kau gadis roti, terimakasih

makanannya."

Setelahnya Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan orang-orang itu termangu. Kecuali Sakura yang wajahnya memerah.

Lalu kemudian teriakan Naruto dan Ino membuat suasana taman belakang itu menjadi gaduh.

"HEEE?? SASUKE BERTERIMA KASIH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rupanya setelah hari itu Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi lebih sering bersama dengan ketiga gadis itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi semakin akrab walau keakraban mereka ada hanya saat ada hal yang diperdebatkan.

"Kau menyebalkan, pantat ayam!" seru Sakura dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau yang memulai, Gadis roti." Sakura menatap nyalang Sasuke yang bahkan perdebatan mereka menjadi tontonan bagi Ino, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Arrrgghh! Kau!" tunjuk Sakura.

"Sudahlah kalian ini, segera pacaran saja." Sasuke dan Sakura sontak melihat ke arah Ino. Gadis itu masih asyik menyantap bento Sakura dan Hinata.

"Dengannya? Orang menyebalkan ini? Tidak tidak tidak!"

"Aku pun tidak ingin."

"Ja-jangan terlalu membenci Sakura-chan, Sasuke-senpai. K-karena ra-rasa akan berbalik me-menyukai."

Semuanya terdiam dan memandang ke arah Hinata.

Lalu dengan hebohnya Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan memuji gadis itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau bijak sekali, Hinata-chan. Aku setuju pada Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto setelah mengacak rambut Hinata. Sampai setelahnya tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan dan membuat mereka semua panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama di kelas Sasuke masih terbayang-bayang satu sosok perempuan yang selalu mengisi harinya akhir-akhir ini. Sampai tiba-tiba guru Kakashi datang dan membawa seorang pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah seperti bayi.

"Anak-anak. Kita kedatangan teman baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda itu menyisir seisi kelas dengan iris sewarna caramel nya.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori, pindahan dari Sunagakure. Salam kenal." Sasori ber_ojigi_ di hadapan teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah kau duduk di depan Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke angkat tanganmu."

"Hn."

Ketika menuju ke tempat duduknya Sasori memandang sekilas Sasuke dan tanpa basa-basi dengan pemuda itu Sasori lantas segera duduk.

Pelajaran sejarah dari Kakashi pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto hari ini tidak sekolah karena Diare oleh karena itu sekarang Sasuke hanya sendirian berjalan ke taman belakang.

Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat siluet merah muda berbelok ke atap sekolah. Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya tetapi bukan menuju ke taman belakang, melainkan ia hendak mengikuti Sakura.

Begitu sampai di atap gedung sekolah, Sasuke melihat gadis merah muda itu berjalan mendekati sosok pemuda yang berambut merah. Begitu pemuda itu berbalik Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Sasori langsung memeluk Sakura, dan dibalas oleh gadis itu.

Melihat itu Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa kesal, ia mengepalkan tangannya lantas kembali dari atap meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori yang asyik berbincang tanpa mengetahuinya ada di sudut pintu.

Ketika menuruni tangga, Sasuke berhenti. Ia termenung.

"Untuk apa aku merasa kesal padanya?" gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, ia mengela napas gusar dan hendak kembali ke kelasnya sebelum seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Shion menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terduduk di kursinya. Ino sedang tidak sekolah, ia beralasan merawat sepupunya Naruto yang terkena Diare. Hinata pun sedang ada acara keluarga.

Sakura melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. Ia ingin menangis. Hatinya hancur bahkan sebelum merasakan bahagia.

Ia melihat semuanya, ketika itu ia dan Sasori, sepupunya baru saja bertemu dan bercanda di atap sekolah. Lalu ketika mereka hendak kembali ke kelas masing-masing, Sakura sayup-sayup mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kumohon. Aku ingin ke taman hiburan. Aku bahkan sudah memesan tiketnya. Ini. Kau lihat!" Sakura mendengar suara perempuan menyahutinya.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga tanpa memedulikan Sasori yang mengoceh dan merangkul bahunya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sakura merasa Sasuke sedang tertekan dari nada suaranya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak ingin diganggu. Apakah pemuda itu kelelahan?

"Sasuuu kumohon, ini permintaan terakhirku."

"Hn. Baiklah." Begitu Sasuke mengatakan itu, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke dan Shion. Pemuda itu menerima tiket hiburannya yang mana itu artinya mereka akan bersama seharian.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat adegan berikutnya. Shion menerjang Sasuke dengan kegirangan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau baik sekali~!" Saat itu Sasuke pun menyadari keberadaanya. Ia terlihat terkejut tetapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum kembali berekspresi datar dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura.

Sakura merasa dadanya sesak, tenggorokannya sudah tercekat dan air mata sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya. Ia melepas rangkulan Sasori lalu berlari melewati Sasuke dan Shion. Ia tak peduli dengan sepupunya. Ia ingin segera ke kelas dan ingin sendirian untuk sementara waktu. Serta ia tak ingin bertemu Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, sudah jelas Sasuke itu sudah memiliki kekasih," gumamnya parau dengan isakan kecil yang bahkan tak disadari orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tau yang sebenarnya, Sakura." Sasuke tidak lagi meminum _Americano_ nya. Ia lebih memilih fokus kepada gadis di depannya untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan membuat hubungan mereka renggang.

Walau sebelumnya mereka tak ada hubungan. Dalam hati, Sasuke meringis.

"Aku sudah jelas melihatmu berpelukan dengannya, Tuan." Sakura tetap keukeuh pada apa yang sudah ia lihat.

"Kau sendiri, berpelukan di atap bersama seorang lelaki dan kau membalasnya. Lalu saling merangkul seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru meresmikan hubungan." Sakura mendelik mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Bukankah sudah ia bilang bahwa Sasori adalah sepupunya.

"Aku tak tau kalau cerewetmu ini tidak berubah bahkan sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Wajar saja bukan jika kami berpelukan karena kami adalah sepupu yang baru saja bertemu kembali. Kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan Shion?" Sakura mulai tersulut emosi dan menumpahkan pertanyaan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Dia sekretarisku di organisasi sekolah," jawabnya santai.

"Bukankah waktu itu kalian bermain bersama ke taman hiburan?"

"Kau tau?" tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"J-jawab saja!" Sakura tidak lagi memedulikan _image_ di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Satu hal yang ia inginkan adalah kejelasan dari apa yang terjadi di masa lalu hingga berdampak pada saat ini.

"Jika kau mengetahuinya kurasa kau tidak akan menganggap ini salah paham."

"Jangan berputar-putar Sasuke, langsung ke intinya saja." Emerald itu memandang lurus sarat akan keseriusan.

"Baiklah, saat itu aku mengikutimu …," Dan Sakura membelalakkan emeraldnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari atap, Sasuke benar-benar merasa kesal. Entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa terhadap Sakura

"Untuk apa aku merasa kesal padanya?" gumamnya pelan. Ia hendak kembali ke kelasnya dan tidak ingin diganggu untuk beberapa saat. Tetapi suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu sebentar!" Ternyata itu Shion.

Sasuke mengela napas, ia benar-benar dalam kondisi mood yang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Apa Itachi nii-san sibuk hari ini? Bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?"

"Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak mau," jawabnya singkat.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kumohon. Aku ingin ke taman hiburan. Aku bahkan sudah memesan tiketnya. Ini.

Kau lihat!" serunya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sasuuu kumohon, ini permintaan terakhirku." Sasuke melirik selembar tiket yang diulurkan Shion padanya. Sasuke pikir ia harus segera menyetujuinya supaya ia bisa segera kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Kau baik sekali~!" Sasuke terkejut ketika Shion tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tetapi ia lebih terkejut melihat Sakura yang memandang mereka dengan raut yang terkejut. Sesaat ia melihat rangkulan Sasori di bahu gadis itu, Sasuke buru-buru menetralkan ekspresinya dan mengalihkan pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meraih kopinya yang sudah mendingin. Ia menegak Espresso nya hingga tandas. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang dan perutnya seperti dikelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu sebab _euprhoria_ yang dirasanya.

"Dia sedari dulu menyukai aniki ku, dan bukan aku yang diajaknya." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tampak salah tingkah. Ia lega semuanya telah berakhir seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Sebenarnya sedari dulu menyukaimu. Tetapi ketika aku mengetahui kau dekat dengan Sasori, aku menyerah," ujar Sasuke sembari mengela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Sakura? Jangan tanya. Gadis itu mematung dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang memerah. Ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"H-hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke mulai panik.

"K-kau menyebalkan. Sedari dulu aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke. Dan yang sering menyimpan jus tomat di lokermu itu aku! Hiks." Sakura berujar dengan isakan kecil, tetapi Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

Ia mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Sakura, mengeluarkan saputangan bermotif bunga sakura dan mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan saputangan.

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya.

"I-ini …, milikku?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Bukan. Itu milikku. Kau kan punya banyak." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia ingat kata-katanya sendiri ketika insiden di bus waktu itu.

"Ya, aku yang memberikannya."

"Dan Sakura sekarang milikku." Sakura tanpa sadar mengangguk sebelum ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini memasang senyum miring.

"E-eh, apa?"

"Kau milikku, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke kembali menyeringai melihat perubahan warna wajah Sakura. "Menikahlah denganku, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Kau arogan sekali, Tuan. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak?" Tantang Sakura sambil membalas seringai Sasuke.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Lalu setelahnya Sakura kembali merona dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Meskipun jawaban Sasuke tidak ada konstelasinya dengan apa yang ditanyakannya tetapi tetap saja hal-hal kecil dari Sasuke mampu membuatnya merona hebat.

**Fin.**

A/n: _Huaaahhhh akhirnya selesaiiiiii... Perjuangan banget pokonya wkwkwk lebay kali aku ini._

_Terima kasih ya bagi yang udh nge review di ceritaku sebelumnya yang judulnya '**Rindu Sendiri**__' aku bener-bener terbantu dari review kalian._

_Dan aku baru-baru ini update di FFN setelah seringkali jadi silent rider dan dan pengamat. Sebelumya pernah bikin beberapa cerita dan post di fb, dan setelah itu aku menyadari tanda baca itu penting hehehe.._

_Maaf sekali lagi aku belum bisa bales review. Masih baru dan yaa... Ga bisa :( nanti aku cari tau._

_Sebelumnya makasih udh mau baca sampe di kata terakhir._

_Salam teman._

_Logophilia_

_Bandung, 8 Juli 2019_


End file.
